


Density

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: As The Pendulum Swings, And The Grandfather Chimes [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Asperger Syndrome, Depression, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Minor Blood Mention, Poetic, Stars, Vague, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: A piece about stars instead of clocks.





	Density

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn’t about a clock but it’s late and I’m tired and I’ve been in and out of a depressive mood lately so here’s this.

         It hangs above, dark velvet shimmering where it catches the light in a multitude of colors; deep violets and blues, placid greens and pinks, warm yellows peaking into orange amongst the deep, rich black.

    There’s a black gauze over it all too, catching the light, and tiny crystals are sown into it, the smallest chips of differing hues burning warmly though they look cold from so far-

 

                    you bleed beneath such a sky and your veins are shimmering, liquid copper that drips down

         Your mind is a haze of buzzing fog and iron dust that leaves and returns on each exhale and in; everything is muddled and out of reach-

 

_there’s a numbness that’s creeping; a heaviness around the eyes and every breath stutters, for your chest is both too heavy and too light - maybe this is the denseness of stars?_

   And like every star in a different size and color and density, you change color too, and these colors have a taste, or is it a texture?, for the weight in you keeps shifting and the fog tasting too much like iron grows and grasps at the cracks and obscures any cogent light that’s left-

   

      The sky above is shimmering, mesmerizing, as you bleed out and turn the jade grass beneath you to copper.

 


End file.
